


Абсолютное счастье

by innokentya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта девочка удивляла Тириона с каждым днём всё больше и больше. От Старков ей, похоже, досталась не только внешность, но и норовистый характер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Абсолютное счастье

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: заказчику Lina285.   
> Примечания автора: Исполнение заявки на дайри-флешмобе.   
> Предупреждение: жесточайший флафф, нахрен посланный пессимизм Дж. Мартина, любовь и голуби :D

\- Элоиза! Ты ведешь себя не так, как подобает члену королевской семьи! – с напускной сердитостью прикрикнул на дочь усталый Тирион. – Ты же Ланнистер!   
Он облокотился на одну из колонн, поддерживающих потолок в фехтовальном зале, и уставился на рыжеволосую девчушку. Пока дочь обдумывала ответ получше, Тирион задумался над тем, что же будет дальше: Элоизе ведь пока только одиннадцать, а она уже дерзит собственному отцу.  
\- А что, мне вести себя так же холодно и надменно, как тетя Серсея? – выкрикнула Элоиза, крепче сжав меч в правой руке.   
От удивления у Тириона сбилось дыхание. Эта девочка удивляла его с каждым днём всё больше и больше. От Старков ей, похоже, досталась не только внешность, но и норовистый характер.   
  
Внезапно Тирион вспомнил, сколько им с Сансой пришлось пройти, пока не родилась Элоиза. Санса очень долго не могла понести: сначала сама не желала делить ложе с мужем, а после…   
  
 _Санса скрепила их замужество последним брачным заветом в вечер, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать. До того Тирион спокойно принимал все причуды своей слишком молодой жены, да и к тому же, ценил её смирение и преданность. Он ни разу её ни в чем не упрекнул и ни на чём большем, что между ними было, не настаивал. В тот памятный день всё было как обычно, исключая лишь то, что после пиршества в честь очередного дня рождения Cанса осталась ночевать в общей супружеской спальне. Именно тогда Тирион понял, что вместе с невинностью Санса отдала ему на поручение свою огромную душу и невероятно хрупкое сердце. Её вера в мужа была, казалось, безграничной._  
С той поры утекло немало воды. Санса дважды была на сносях, но, к сожалению, этим детям не судилось появиться на белый свет живыми. Когда она забеременела в третий раз, ей было уже 34. Госпожу Ланнистер как никогда окружили заботой и лаской: придворные лекари и слуги ходили перед ней на цыпочках, следили за любым взмахом руки и ловили каждое дыхание. Подобное отношение к беременной, тщательно контролируемое Тирионом, дало свои плоды. У Сансы и Тириона родилась дочь. Когда повитухи омыли дитя, завернули его в белоснежное льняное покрывало и бережно поднесли к Тириону, он понял, что в жизни действительно есть ради кого жить. Огромными глазами, еще полными первых слёз, на Тириона смотрела уменьшенная копия Сансы…   
  
Сейчас же эта копия почему-то с абсолютно нескрываемым недовольством глядела на Тириона, игнорируя шиканье своего учителя фехтования. Тот, в отличии от Элоизы, похоже, жутко боялся гнева Ланнистеров.  
\- Немедленно извинись перед отцом! – раздалось с противоположной стороны зала. Шурша многочисленными юбками расшитого золотыми нитями платья к Тириону и Элоизе приближалась Санса.   
Уложенная в высокую прическу копна огненно-рыжих волос, среди которых проглядывали первые серебряные нитки седины, воистину королевская осанка и высоко поднятая голова делали Сансу удивительно похожей на Серсею. Но Тирион прекрасно понимал, что подобной доброты во взгляде, которым Санса одаривала мужа и дочь, от сестры точно ждать не стоит.  
Элоиза покраснела и тотчас же притихла, явно умерив свой пыл. Она обожала мать и считалась с каждым её словом.   
\- Прости меня, отец. Обещаю больше так не делать…  
Санса поравнялась с Тирионом и, довольная дочерью, кивнула:   
\- Правильно. И чтобы я больше не слышала от тебя подобных дерзостей. Особенно, когда обращаешься к родителям, - и немного помолчав, вдруг совершенно по-девичьи подмигнула Элоизе: - Тем более, что поупражняться в ехидности ты всегда можешь с кузеном Джоффри…  
Элоиза прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, и обернулась к учителю, считая инцидент исчерпанным и явно желая продолжить прерванное появлением родителей занятие.  
Тирион кивнул фехтовальщику и посеменил за женой, которая уже покидала зал.   
  
Очутившись в их покоях, Санса шумно выдохнула:   
\- Тирион, я не знаю, что делать с Элоизой… Характером она явно не в меня пошла.   
Тирион подошел к столу, оторвал от грозди винограда пару ягод и, оправив их в рот одна за другой, ответил:   
\- Ты намекаешь на род Ланнистеров? Но она относится к нему до боли предвзято, сама же являясь его представителем…   
Санса села на край кровати и устало потерла переносицу.  
\- Если честно, - она склонила голову набок, - то больше всего Элоиза напоминает мне Арью. Эта тяга к мальчишеским нарядам и забавам…  
\- О боги! – простонал Тирион. – Ты права как никогда! Я уважаю род Старков, но больше в Винтерфелл ни ногой! Хранительница Севера как-то не особо меня жалует, судя по последней поездке.   
Санса запрокинула голову и громко рассмеялась. Залюбовавшись хохочущей женой, Тирион внезапно понял простую истину: ему можно больше ни о чем не волноваться. У него есть прекрасная жена, прелестная озорница-дочь, а все проблемы с боями-войнами за престол Вестероса давно в прошлом. С подобным раскладом карт никакая старость не страшна.  
\- О чём ты задумался, муж мой? – Санса, покинув кровать, присела на полу возле мужа и по привычке опустила голову к нему на колени.   
Тирион нежно прикоснулся тыльной стороной ладони к её щеке и произнес:   
\- Ни о чем существенном. Всего лишь о том, что я, похоже, знаю, что такое абсолютное счастье.


End file.
